Resurection of The Vilebloods
by Jeffkorreg666
Summary: Harry Potter was supposed to be abandoned to the dursleys by his parents but what if something else took him from number 4 privet drive and took him to someone whom wanted a child remade in blood? UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction is rated M for the following mature content(sexual themes, gore, profanity ).

Summary: on July 31st, 1980 Harry Potter banished the dark lord but his brother John Potter is the one who gets the credit and as such is disposed of by his 'family' at dumbledore's suggestion and is sent to Lily Potter's sister Petunia Dursley, the only problem is it isn't Petunia that takes him but something else entirely.

Disclaimer: I do not own bloodborne or harry potter they both belong to their respective creators

" _Thoughts / telepathy_ "

"Normal talking"

"spells"

{location}

(item descriptions and messages)

((explained at bottom of the page))

 **Prolouge**

{12 grimmauld place}

July 31st 1980

Albus wulfric percival brian dumbledore could be called many things if anyone knew about how he manipulated people and used them like pawns in his games. After all it was all for the 'greater good' as he liked to put it. " _Tonight's the night that the prophecy comes to pass after trawley gave me the key to defeat the dark lord and snape has delivered this news to voldemort he will not be able to help himself, so now all I have to do is wait_ " thought Dumbledore as he could almost see his plans coming to fruition. He had called a meeting on this night just so he could make sure his most loyal followers the Potters didn't die. The Potters were always loyal to him and to the light as he had hoped they slowly became almost fanatical to him and as he thought about his plan he saw that if the Potter household was attacked then one of the two children might die before the chosen one is revealed " _oh well at least if that were to happen then it would not be in vain_ " he thought.

{Godric's Hallow}

In the Potters safe haven otherwise known as godric's hallow the two potter children quietly slumbered not knowing that tonight a momentous event was going to occur. Then one of the little children harry awoke with a start as if feeling the chill in the air, a feeling of death coming from outside and yet the child felt at ease with this feeling surrounding him almost caressing him like a lover. Then the second child awoke and started wailing out into the empty home, that was when the front door to the house was blown apart and a dark looking figure swept through the house until it reached the children's room then it blew the door apart and entered hearing the wail of one child. Out of curiosity it looked around the room immediately finding young John Potter in his crib wailing loud enough to rupture eardrums, but he was not looking for the one that was wailing he was looking for the one that didn't fear him and after looking around he found the other crib with the name 'Harry Potter' carved upon it he saw what he was searching for.

'Harry Potter' could be seen staring at this dark figure with a cold intensity in his eyes…. Or at least as intense of a stare a baby could do, this figure brought some inkling of the feeling he had felt earlier but nowhere close as to what the child was wishing…..no hungering for. This was when the figure took his hood off to show a red eyed snake faced man who was trying to look intimidating in some manner but to even the young Harry Potter he looked like an insect, nothing but vermin, and a disgrace to his people, the next thing the child heard before he fell into an unnatural slumber was "AVADA KEDAVRA".

Voldemort was ecstatic that he had done it because in the instant he fired the feared killing curse he smiled like a madman …. Or at least he did until he saw it shoot back off the child's right brow and hitting him thus resulting in the destruction of the room and his body, but voldemort would always remember the name of the chosen one 'Harry Potter'. After voldemort was vaporized by his own spell leaving nothing but a pile of ashes to blow away into the wind leaving two children, one with a scar cutting from just above his right brow down to his cheek right through his eye and curiously his ounce green eyes now had one turning bright red. The other child John Potter was nicked by the magic explosion which left a flame like scar right over his heart. Young Harry Potter could be seen passed out next to his sibling who was wailing in pain caused by his new burn mark while he was lulled to sleep listening to a voice calling him, lulling him to follow it.

{12 grimmauld place}

The order of the phoenix was in the middle of discussing events going on in the wizarding world when they all felt a burst of power and jumped up from their seats in fear, already knowing what was the and James Potter stared towards dumbledore asking if the fidelius charm was broken and he confirmed it, after word dumbledore stood and ordered all his followers " hurry we must go to godric's hallow and rescue the Potter children " and with that they apparated to godric's hallow.

{Godric's Hallow}

Lily and James Potter were the first people on the scene only to see a blown apart front door and upon this sight bolted up the stairs to their children. After they got up to their two sons lily picked up harry while james picked up john and a minute of waiting was when dumbledore arrived next to them and upon examining young john found the scar over his heart to have some dark magic lingering upon it ((1)), afterwords he scanned young harry and found no dark energy lingering in his scar thus coming to a conclusion and he announced it to all the elder Potters

"John potter is the Boy-Who-Lived the one who vanquished the dark lord". Little did anyone know that this announcement would change the fate of the wizarding world forever by casting a shadow on their true savior.

{two months later}

The young potter brothers were currently hanging out in their family's living relaxing when john wanted to get a stuffed animal from a shelf from really high up, and when he couldn't reach he started to cry but soon smiled when it floated down to him then he was giggling and clapping and he just knew his brother was the one who brought it down for him as evident by him using his hand to move it with his magic. But when James saw it he assumed that it was john's doing and so praised him. Then he heard something fall and snivel a little and then he heard a cry and saw the fireplace ignite and shoot all the way up the chimney, he froze and slowly turned to find his other son harry laying face down on the floor and slowly getting up. So james told lily and asked dumbledore what should be done "you should send him somewhere else as to protect john from any future outbursts and to stop young harry from resenting john for his fame". The potters agreed but where could they send him? Then lily thought up a place "we could send him to my sister petunia" James thought on it and soon agreed then said "we could always pick him up on his first year of hogwarts as well" and so it was decided.

{4 Privet Drive}

Dumbledore arrived at the dursley household just a bit past midnight to which he laid the child he carried with a letter explaining the circumstances of young harry's care thus he knocked and then quickly apparated away not noticing the cold stillness in the air nor the quietness of the street. Time seemed to slow to a halt as the moon gained a red tint to it's beautiful hue of light the young boy gained an ethereal glow his skin before he just disappeared. When vernon dursley arrived to open the door he found nothing so he went back to bed muttering "stupid little kids" under his breath.

{castle cainhurst}

The great queen annalise sat upon her throne hoping that the great ones grant her with a child of blood to end her loneliness in this forsaken castle for what queen was she if not of a ruined kingdom thanks to the healing church. But just in that moment she heard something strange….a baby crying, so annalise rose from her throne and walked towards the crying and strangely enough found a normal looking baby with midnight black hair. As queen annalise picked up the child she looked into his eyes and noticed his bright green eye on the left and the bright red on the right that was when she noticed the letter on the ground and so she picked it up and read it on the way back to the throne room and she could say that since the child's parents didn't want him she would raise him as a vileblood. After she thought that she said to the child "you little one will from this day forward be known as Hadrian prince of the vilebloods" as soon as she finished speaking she saw his hair become snow white like the purest thing she had ever seen then she also could note that this child had moon scented blood coursing in his veins. Annalise knew she would have to wait before making young hadrian into a true immortal vileblood but that did not mean he could not go out to gain the power of the hunters of old. And so when he reached the age of awakening as a hunter of the dream then may he take up the covenant till then he will be trained as a true noble and future hunter of queen annalise's royal guard.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own bloodborne or harry potter they both belong to their respective creators

Note time: Time in yharnam flows differently than it does in the normal world so 1 year there is equal to 3 years in yharnam

" _Thoughts / telepathy_ "

"Normal talking"

"spells"

{location}

(item descriptions and messages)

((explained at bottom of the page))

Chapter 1

July 31st 1984

{cainhurst castle}

If one were to go into cainhurst they would hear the ripping of flesh and the screaming of the bloodsucking monstrosities that litter its grounds and they were being purged by the prince of the vilebloods hadrian and he was covered in blood from head to toe for he has been trained for years to fight and hunt beasts by the queen who he has thought of as a surrogate mother. It had been twelve years since hadrian had been found by queen annalise and those years had been kind for the prince of the vilebloods because even when he faced impossible odds he always pulled through in the end and would destroy anything in his path then he would devour what was left for a greater power than he could ever imagine.

It may have taken hours but hadrian had finally exterminated all of the blood sucking beasts in cainhurst castle as well as the ghosts thus leaving only the loyal servants that swore their lives and blood to him which he graciously accepted. Now he stood before his mother queen annalise "you have done well my young hadrian and I believe it is time for you to go out and hunt stronger beasts and to seek out the old hunters workshop to make yourself stronger" spoke the queen to which hadrian posed a question " do you speak of the hunters dream my queen?" "yes my son you are to find it and become the hunter of the great ones whether you serve them or become one yourself is all up to your determination" " but how can I become a great one mother"? The queen laughed at this question and said " I don't know but you might find a way if you go to byrgenwerth and seek out willam for he should hold the answers you seek". So began hadrian's journey to byrgenwerth, as hadrian started to leave he thought to himself " _what if this master william doesn't wish to give me the answers I seek I could drain him of his blood and see his memories and find out that way_ " an off he went to the college of byrgenwerth through hemwick charnel lane slaughtering everything that moved in front of him with his chikage and with a smile on his face as blood splattered onto his silver armor and his coat.((cainhurst gauntlets and greaves with hunter coat without the cover and normal hunters hat))

{cathedral ward}

As hadrian made his way out of Hemwick Charnel lane he saw the buildings of the cathedral ward in yharnam an all of the zombie like church members guarding the grand cathedral and he smiled in a way that only a man who lost all sanity could pull off while simultaneously unsheathing his chikage and evelyn getting ready for a buffet of blood and gore. Hadrian started cutting through the church hunters that littered the cathedral ward in a mess of blood and destruction slicing their heads like they were melons and slowly shoving his hand into them only to tear out a handful of flesh making blood spray all over himself and other bestial creatures of yharnam. After he was sure there were no more creatures lost to the bloodlust besides himself he thought " _how ironic that the healing church was becoming the cause of these beasts and still called the vilebloods evil_ "

He then started to laugh and his eyes started to glow like neon lights in the darkness, one eye bright red like the blood of gods and the other the color of a killing curse. Hadrian continued down his path till he came to a small cathedral with what smelled like incense coming from inside so he went into it and was greeted by a small man who seemed blind in a cloak, he was going to keep going till the man spoke "oh hello there, are you by chance a hunter?" to which he replied with "yes why?" " well I was hoping that if you by chance saw anyone with their wits about them that you could send them here, if you wouldn't mind" hadrian thought for a minute and then decided" sure if I find any survivors I will send them here" "oh thank you hunter you are most kind". After his encounter with the chapel dweller hadrian made his way to the grand cathedral and when he entered he saw a woman praying while holding something and as he approached he could smell that she reeked of the old blood then he realised that she would turn into a beast in a short amount of time, so he rushed at her but was blown back by a shockwave caused by her roaring in pain and then she turned into a giant beast. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised that a vicar of the healing church would become this delicious monstrosity and now he couldn't wait to rip into this beast's bloody carcass and take all its strength for himself.((2)) hadrian stared up at the vicar's mighty jaw and charged at her slicing into her back leg with his chikage and listening to her roar in agony as he readied for another strike when the vicar slashed at him with its mighty claws missing him by just a hair, then hadrian ran past her arm and sliced into her with the chikage at its peak of strength his blood burning in her veins as he got ready to cut the head off this beastial vicar and after he slashed there was nothing left of this creature's spirit so he devoured its corpse and drank its blood gaining more power for himself and when he finishes his meal he goes to the skull on the altar the vicar was praying at and touches it receiving the memories of lawrence and the path to byrgenwerth college was open to him now.

Now hadrian starts to search for survivors in the cathedral ward for the chapel dweller to which a he finds a man who was being difficult which led to hadrian tearing his head from his shoulders and watching the filth's blood seep into the ground, then he turned around and saw the lady of the night arianna and pointed her towards oedon chapel to which she gave her thanks and left. So he went down to the tomb below the chapel and found a man called gascoigne who had lost himself to blood lust and when he attacked hadrian he was cut straight down the middle and had died quickly unlike how hadrian sometimes killed men like that. As he walked by the edge to the upper tomb he saw a woman's corpse and went down to see what was shining on her corpse, thus he found a red jeweled broach with the name viola inscribed upon it and he went on his journey with the broach in his pocket and soon he found himself in the area of central yharnam and soon he came across a little girl who was looking for her mother and father and went on to tell hadrian about how her mother had a bright red broach and that was when hadrian showed her the broach and she started to cry for her loss and her sister showed up to find her and cried with her, this led to hadrian offering a safe haven in cainhurst castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from harry potter or bloodborne

{Hunters Dream}

Hadrian now finds himself bowing before his surrogate mother queen annalise and asked "my queen I have found a young girl and her older sister seeking a safe haven from the night and I believe they may be the start of your new kingdom" the queen thought for a moment before stating "very good my son you have made the beginning of our kingdoms reconstruction, I believe you are now ready to join me as my immortal knight". Hadrian couldn't believe it his mother was fully offering to make him a true vileblood so he said " mother I thank you for this honor, I swear that I will bring honor to you". Queen annalise smiled under her mask at her son and performed the oath to make him an immortal vileblood hunter "arise Hadrian vileblood hunter of cainhurst and go forth to slaughter hunters and beasts alike to end this hunter's dream" hadrian stood with pride that he had finally become a true vileblood hunter in name and spirit. This was when hadrian went outside to find a small lamp being held by little creatures beckoning him to them, so he went to the lamp and felt a pull to it, that was all the warning he had before he blacked out. When hadrian awoke he found himself in front of a small cottage that had a strange doll in front of it and when he walked up the steps he found a small collection of weapons and clothing around a trunk, when he went towards the trunk he heard a woman humming and turned around to see the doll from earlier humming and watching him so he then walked to the doll only to see it grab his hand and then he felt a shockwave of power explode from him feeling a burst of power burning in his veins and he once again blacked out from the pain. When hadrian awoke he asked the doll " what did you do to me?" to which she explained " I felt the echoes of many living beasts blood flowing in you but you were not getting the full benefits of it so I unlocked your potential". He then began to practice slashing his chikage…..and it left gauges deep enough that he could lie a coffin into them.

Hadrian then felt his bloodlust go through the roof as he felt this newfound strength and sense of clarity which meant for him to have to go out and slaughter a group of beasts or church hunters

This is what lead him to finding an eyeball but it was handed to him by the messengers and he was then taken to the hunter's nightmare where things actually got some what challenging. In the end hadrian was having a blast ripping into these new and stronger enemies slaughtering them

As well as getting beaten against a few of them slowly but surely he ripped a large amount of them to pieces. Then hadrian encountered ludwig the accursed and had his work cut out for him but in the end he ripped ludwig limb from limb then eating him and taking the moonlight sword that ludwig had their fight and throwing it on his back to continue to gain more power. Hadrian's next step is to continue upward towards the clock tower where he felt something in his blood pulling him towards it, so off he went to begin the slaughter. As he went through the laboratories and horrors that the healing church and the old hunters committed he was even angered that when the forces of 'light' proclaimed his people as the most tainted and evil creatures they had the gall to do this to people " _at least when I kill I make it quick instead of these bastards making people live in this agony_ " he thought angrily while bearing his teeth which for some strange reason all turned into pointed fangs. Hadrian ripped his way through the poor damned souls that the church fucked up and then faced a pitiful creature that called itself and it's clones the failures and in truth it was a fitting name because he merely slashed through each and every one of them with ease systematically killing all of them and watching them fade into dust. Now hadrian had finally reached the clocktower and he slowly opened the great doors leading inside and as he looked into the tower he saw what his blood was pulling him to…. a woman? Hadrian didn't know why but he knew that the pull he felt was towards this woman though she did have an ethereal beauty about her and as he was curious he walked towards her and reached out to touch her, then the woman grabbed his arm and pulled him close to say " a corpse should well left alone" hadrian at this point pulled his arm away from her and jumped back awaiting an attack " oh I know very well that secrets can call to one's soul ever so sweetly " as she said this she pulled out what seemed to be a cutlass with a dagger coming out of the handle, Hadrian could tell this would be a good and bloody fight by looking at how the woman carried herself and her blade. Seemed he was right because as soon as he finished analyzing his new opponent he had to sidestep the cutlass blade as it about to impale him " _she's fast!_ " ((play immortalized by disturbed)) and he could see that she was a warrior who relied on strength and speed rather than blood and guns as those of the other hunters had when he fought them. As hadrian readied for another strike from this hunter he started to figure out the signs she gives for certain attacks and then he began a counter attack he heard a small bell chime and quickly dodged to the right of his opponent and started to slash with his chikage quickly disarming her and throwing her sword to the other side of the tower. Hadrian was suddenly at a crossroad because this hunter presented no threat without her sword he could kill her or….. He could offer her a choice to make for herself. "What is your name huntress"? he asked "Maria" " well huntress maria I offer you two choices either you die by my hand…. or you follow me and swear loyalty to me and queen annalise" maria looked suspicious "what is your relation to the queen?" "I am her son" this apparently confused maria as it looked like she was thinking about something " I am sorry but I cannot join you for I am bound to this nightmare" she said sadly " well I might have an idea of how to fix that" hadrian's face broke into a savage grin which confused maria " how can you take me from this nightmare? " "by creating a new body out of blood " after saying this hadrian took his chikage and thrust into his chest piercing his heart and allowing the blood to spill upon the ground while maria watches in a mix of horror and fascination as he started to chant in some strange language and as he chanted the blood that pooled around his shot toward her and seeping into her body. As this happened maria started to feel like her blood was boiling in her veins and stitching itself together, this process took four hours till they both blacked out and slept for a while.

{Astral clocktower eight hours later}

Hadrian was the first to awaken and then he stood up and walked over to maria's body and felt for a pulse and after a minute he felt a pulse and he on the inside was jumping for joy " _finally someone who can keep up with me in a fight... and she's beautiful to, my luck keeps getting better and better_ " were his thoughts until he started thinking about her covered from head to toe in blood which then led to him getting a hard on and drooling a little before he got back to making sure she was alright and everything was fine, afterwards she woke up and asked "alright so where do we go now? " " we are going back to castle cainhurst " and so off they went to castle cainhurst.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own harry potter or bloodborne in any way

Note: sorry if my writing is not that good it's just that that is how I right in school so I am trying to get out of that habit but I'll try to do better. Also sorry if the story jumps around a lot it's just that I am trying to cover most of the bloodborne stuff so I could get onto other parts of the story I want to get to.

{cainhurst castle}

Queen annalise sat upon her throne thinking about Hadrian and how he had grown over the past twelve years " _I still remember when I first found him as a baby, how those eyes of his glistened in the darkness_ " as she thought of those eyes she remembered when he killed for the first time.

{Flashback}

Hadrian had been told to fight one of the servants who had gone completely mad and were killing anyone who came near it so he was now going down the palace steps with a small sword and a pistol. As he continued down he heard a high pitched scream and slowly he followed it till he saw a small person hunched over and all stabbing at the wall while repeating " I'm sorry " over and over again. Hadrian still being only 7 years old was very stealthy in his approach getting right behind the servant before he held his sword up and plunged it into the creature's back and felt something in his mind push him to force more screams from this putrid thing and as such he started to rip the blade out and he found he quite liked the sound of flesh tearing. This was when Hadrian noticed the damn creature was still alive and getting up so he did the one thing his mind told him, get up and start stabbing the living hell out of it until it was nothing but a lifeless bloody corpse. While Hadrian was doing this he was being watched by another servant that still had it's mind in one piece, the reason for this servant being here was because annalise thought that she would want to hear how Hadrian killed and how he took to it. As hadrian stared down at the corpse in front of him he started to feel something drawing him into a trance and as he slowly moved closer to the corpse he opened his mouth and descended onto it and started to devour the body till there was nothing left but a blood splatter on the floor. After he was finished he stood up with both of his eyes glowing a bright green on the left and glowed bright red on the right while he felt his body aching for more blood and flesh but he knew his mother would want him to return after he had finished his task and thus began to make his way back up the stairs to the throne room.

{Flashback end}

Annalise may have seen and heard of some horrifying things in her long life but what the servant had told her that night scared her " _if Hadrian is truly becoming something beyond the great ones then he needs to have something to anchor him to his humanity lest he become one of the beasts he now hunts_ " and as she finished that thought she heard the doors to her throne room open to reveal her son and a person she had not seen in a long time " maria !? " annalise questioned " I thought you had died years ago " maria seemed to consider her answer before saying " my body died but my soul was trapped in the hunter's nightmare ever since then, it was only because your son gave me some of his life blood that I now have a body " annalise looked at Hadrian in interest " why did you do that Hadrian " he pulled down his face mask and gave annalise a big fang filled smile " she was able to keep up with me and gave me a workout so I offered her the choice of death or swearing loyalty to me and you " annalise thought about this for a while before turning to maria " do you swear on your blood and soul that you will remain loyal to Hadrian and me until the day Hadrian releases you ? " maria immediately keeled before annalise and Hadrian " I swear by my blood and soul to serve Hadrian prince of the Vilebloods until he releases me from this oath " after this she stood up and saw queen annalise hold out her arm " now you must take part of our tainted blood " maria then took the queen's arm and drank some of the blood that flowed from it then stood next to Hadrian. After maria had sworn her loyalty to Hadrian they spoke with the queen about how to get to byrgenwerth since he now had something to go off of " Hadrian you must go through the forbidden woods in order to get to byrgenwerth " " I understand but I think I should rest for a little bit to recover my strength, and I am sure maria wants to sleep in a real bed now that she is out of that damnable nightmare " he then looked at maria as if asking if she agreed " yes I think sleeping here would be an improvement when compared to the clock tower " Hadrian merely nodded and showed maria to her room before going into his and laying down for a good night's rest.

{Hadrian's dream / mind}

Hadrian opened his eyes only to see he was in a cave and as he got up and looked around he saw the walls were glistening with what looked like blood, then he saw a light out of the corner of his eye and out of curiosity he followed and saw that the light had been the moonlight shining into the mouth of the cave. As Hadrian walked out of the cave he saw a large lake that stretched as far as he could see and as he stepped out onto it he found that he could walk on the water's surface without falling into it and so he started to walk further and further away from the cave till he could see nothing but water all around him. Then he heard someone crying and looked for the source of it until his eyes landed upon a robed figure sitting on the water and as he approached he saw himself staring into the water crying tears of blood. As Hadrian slowly got over his slight shock at this image he looked at the same spot his copy was looking and saw something moving under the water but as he walked toward it he saw that more than one thing was moving under the water, after a second of realization he heard a bloodcurdling scream but as he turned around he saw his copy get dragged down into the water. He shut his eyes for a minute to collect himself and when he opened his eyes he saw that the water had become what looked like blood with bodies in it staring at him with lifeless eyes and as he backed up a few steps they started to rise out of the water by the dozens all looking at him and slowly they walked towards him with weapons and claws at the ready, that was when Hadrian understood that these were creatures and hunters that he had devoured after killing and as such he had to show them their place at the bottom of the food chain. Now that Hadrian thought about it he said " if you bastards wanted me to tear you apart again you could have asked nicely " while smiling in a way that a shark would be jealous and he began to rip the beast's apart piece by piece for what seemed like hours and as the last beast fell Hadrian began to laugh before feeling a burning sensation in his throat as all the bodies dissolved into a bloody mist and went into his mouth shoving it all down his throat while making him see all their deaths through their eyes. After the blood had forced it's way down Hadrian's throat and he saw himself killing the beasts and hunters he could see why some of the deranged people of yharnam saw him as the perfect beast and as he had this epiphany he could feel a pulling sensation in his head and as he closed his eyes said " maybe I belong out in the streets with the monsters and inhuman beasts ".

{Hadrian's bedroom}

As Hadrian opened his eyes he saw that he was in his room again no beasts or dead hunters in sight he sighed " _I guess it was only a dream but it did give me some insight into what I could turn into if I lose my humanity_ " he thought with a grim expression on his face " well I should probably go see if maria is up yet ".


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own harry potter or bloodborne in any way, shape or form

{cainhurst castle}

Hadrian had left his room and started to walk the halls of his mother's castle and he would be lying if he said it was still as beautiful as it was in his prime " _I will be able to restore this castle and then expand it into a true empire for the vilebloods_ ". hadrian was shaken out of his thoughts by two people kneeling before him, at first he was going to shoot them but then he noticed who they were " so it seems you were able to get here safely little ladies " as he said this he grinned " yes my prince me and my little sister arrived a little while before you came back with lady maria " " well then has queen annalise given you and your sister jobs yet " hadrian asked " yes my prince she asked me to clean while my little sister asked to be trained into the role of a knight of cainhurst and the queen's personal huntress. Hadrian rarely showed surprise on his face but right now it was hard to keep a straight face as he remembered the little girl hiding behind her sister and heard that she was being trained to kill and hunt anything the queen asked " well I hope your sister grows into a strong huntress one day, hmm maybe she could spar with me in the future after she passes her training " hadrian mused " I'm sure she would love that my prince " he smiled at how this girl seemed to be enjoying it here in the castle but when he looked up at the clock he frowned " _I guess maria is already up and at the dining hall, guess I'll meet her there_ ".

{cainhurst castle - dining hall}

Hadrian walked into the dining hall to see his mother watching while maria and the little girl were eating breakfast and as he walked to his seat both the girl and maria looked up and as they did they saw one of the servants bring him a chalice filled with an oily looking substance they both looked at it questioningly " it's beast blood I gathered from some of the mutated nobles out on the grounds " both maria and the girl had looks of realisation " do you ever eat food or do you just drink blood " came a question from maria " oh I eat solid things as well such as the flesh of beasts I kill " maria looked fascinated at this answer and then went back to her meal. As they all finished annalise rose and said " my son since you excelled in your training off your own determination and cunning I want you to train young sera to be a true huntress " hadrian had a blank look on his face simply staring at his mother. Eventually hadrian said " as you wish mother' I will train the little one to be a true huntress for you " he then smiled at the young girl with all his sharpened teeth showing and said " meet me in the training hall in twenty minutes " sera nodded and went off to the training hall and waited there for hadrian while he spoke to maria " do you wish to help train the young one maria " " I had entertained the thought " he smiled " how about we both teach her " " how would that work " " you would teach her how to fight with a normal sword while I teach her about the history of cainhurst and how to use her blood as a weapon if or when she needs to do so" maria looked unsure but relented at seeing hadrian giving her a shark toothed smirk " I suppose that could work hadrian " and so they walked to the training hall to find sera cutting wildly at the training dummies with a katana.

As hadrian got closer he whistled at sera to get her attention and as she turned he saw her eyes glow red with a familiar madness " young one, you are to begin training with me and lady maria over here, but this training is not for the weak of heart so it is your decision to train with us ".sera raised an eyebrow at that and glance at maria then returning her attention to the tall white haired prince. " I don't want to be weak anymore my mother is dead by my father's hand because he became so lost in his lust for blood that he lost himself. If I this is the only way to gain the strength required to hunt down other people who have lost their sanity then I will do as best as I can ". After Hadrian heard that he started to chuckle " _This girl will make a fine huntress for cainhurst in the future_ " Hadrian then left Maria to start Sera's training just as he started to feel a pull at his naval.

{Hunter's dream}

As a bright light faded from Hadrian's view he could see the doll who looked like maria once again. " why have I been brought here? " at this question the doll pointed to the sky where he saw a giant creature descending till it was right in front of him. " _Hello little one, it was I who brought you here_ " Hadrian eyed the creature carefully till he said " and may I ask why you saw fit to bring me here? " the creature looked thoughtful for a moment " _I wished to meet the next king of cainhurst, you have a right to know the truth of where you come from. It was I who took you from where your family abandoned you and sent you to annalise of cainhurst, she was so terribly lonely and I thought you might thrive in her care rather than leave you to die because of your old family's neglect. Now I hope you will take a gift from me_ " Hadrian's eyebrows were meeting his hairline at this point " and what gift would that be? " as hadrian blinked he felt something stab through his gut and a very new type of liquid enter his mouth at the same time " _I will gift you with my flesh and blood, may it make you strong my immortal king and may all tremble before the great one HADRIAN !I_ " as the creature screamed this both it and gherman dissolved into a puddle of blood before flowing into Hadrian. After all the blood was absorbed Hadrian felt his body burn and start to bulge until it burst in a show of beautiful gore leaving only a little bat like creature with two horns jutting out of it's head and a sharp edge on it's tail. This little creature is what Hadrian has now become and as his little heart beat and pumped blood throughout his new body he looked at the doll and she said " you are probably wondering how to change back into your old form aren't you " to which he nodded " you only have to think about how you want to look and you will change accordingly " Hadrian closed his eyes and thought about how he looked in the mirror and when he opened his eyes he looked like a human again. " Well this party is just getting started " he said with a maniacal grin.

Author's note:I am not going to capitalize all the character names from here on out. Also I am sorry for not updating as often as I should I have been on and off as to where I will be taking this story and since I have summer school I am a bit busy. But if any of you want to give me tips or make a story similar to this one I would love to see more diverse stories with this type of plot.

 _ **Next chapter will be a time skip so consider yourselves warned.**_

Also I was thinking of making a harry potter / dark souls 3 crossover. So make sure to give me input on if you guys would like that.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own anything related to harry potter or bloodborne

Author's note: I will be starting this chapter with a 33 year time skip and remember every three years for hadrian is one year for the original world so it should be a year before john goes to hogwarts. Also sorry if my chapters look a bit different from time to time, I am still trying to see what type is the best to write in my fanfiction you know. Thank you all for your patience.

" _Thoughts / telepathy_ "

"Normal talking"

"Spells"

" **YELLING/GREAT ONE VOICE** "

{location}

(item descriptions and messages)

((explained at bottom of the page))

Hadrian opened his eyes to take in the light of the moon peeking through the blinds of his window. " _wonder what I will do today_ " he thought as he looked around his closet for what he would wear. After a few minutes he decided to go with his charred outfit and top hat along with a pair of glasses, after he got dressed he grabbed his chikage and evelyn pistol and started out for the dining hall. As he was walking to the dining hall he looked out of the windows and saw castle cainhurst with it's rebuilt walls glistening in the moonlight with an ethereal glow " _It is nice to see that the hard work that the new villagers put into the castle's restoration_ ". After he saved group after group of survivors in the morning after the hunt they had all sworn loyalty to the him, which lead to them rebuilding yharnam as well as the castle and becoming apart of his new kingdom.

( **description of hadrian's bat like great one form ahead and yes I did use smaug's description from the hobbit movie from 1977** )

Beyond the new unity he had achieved with the people of yharnam he had also devoured the other 'great ones' and learned that when he devoured them he would gain not only their power but also their memories. Though his most productive achievement was him growing with his powers as a 'great one', he could fly for days without getting tired and his bat like body had become more bulky, his flesh hard as steel, his claws are like swords, teeth are spears, his wings hurricanes, and his breath was able to burn through steel. He stands at a large 25 feet tall with his tail being around 10 feet in length long and fast as lightning with the bladed tip able to cut through even the toughest of materials. His skin is pale as the glow of the moon with silver colored fur on his back and stretching down towards his tail and his eyes still a mismatched blood red and sickly green both glowing neon bright with a predatory glint to them with a large jagged scar going down his right brow and over his red eye.

( **description is over now for the bat form** )

As hadrian finally reached the dining hall's door he could smell that his people had brought him some of the beasts that still seem to thrive in the wilds around yharnam and the forbidden forest. When he opened the door he was pleasantly surprised to see a large jug filled to the brim with blood being brought over to his normal spot by one of the maids. He immediately sat down and held out his chalice to the maid and smiled at her when she poured the blood, he also saw maria and sera entering the dining hall out of the corner of his eye.

" How are you maria? "

" I am doing quite well "

" and you young sera? "

sera seemed to glow with excitement

" I am finally going to take the vileblood oath today! "

" oh yeah I knew I was forgetting something about today "

maria seemed to smile as hadrian and sera talked on and on till it was almost midday

" hadrian! sera! It is almost time for the ceremony! "

This got them both to stop talking and run to the throne room just in time for sera to take the oath. " sera of cainhurst, apprentice to prince hadrian and lady maria are you willing to partake in the blood that was branded forbidden and tainted in order to become a true huntress of the vilebloods? " sera's eyes had started to gleam brightly " I sera apprentice to prince hadrian do swear to serve cainhurst and partake in the vileblood "

And so sera drank the blood and became a demi immortal like annalise and maria, and with the ceremony finished everyone went about their business.

{cainhurst library}

Hadrian had pulled maria outside onto a balcony to talk when she looked at him questioningly " hadrian what did you need to talk about? " he seemed to blush slightly when he said " maria after all these years of getting to know you something has happened to me for the first time ever " maria's eyes widened but she didn't interrupt him " what I'm trying to say maria is that I love you and I was wondering if you felt the same about me, will you be my queen? " he gazed into her eyes and she stared back both were blushing like crazy until maria answered him with a curtsy " yes hadrian I will be yours till the end of time " hadrian''s smile grew as she said this. "Shall we go tell my ,other of this good news my queen? " maria smiled "I believe that is only appropriate my love " they then made their way to the throne room to announce their relationship to annalise.

{cainhurst throne room}

Hadrian and maria now stood kneeled before queen annalise "my son you and lady maria seek to become the new king and queen, to be joined in marriage? " hadrian gained a confident smile as she asked them this and as he looked at maria they both said " yes " annalise seemed to produce a aura of joy. " so then the ceremony for you to become king is finally upon us and you shall have maria as your queen , it shall be held tomorrow evening " hadrian and maria separated and went to get everything ready for the ceremony.

{cainhurst throne room (the next day)}

Hadrian and maria kneeled before annalise for all the inhabitants of cainhurst and a few yharnamites to see " hadrian prince of the vilebloods, do you accept the responsibility of being king and taking lady maria as your queen? " he looked up at annalise " I do " annalise nodded with approval " and do you accept being with hadrian for eternity maria? " maria gained a look in her eyes that radiated confidence " I do " "then you may kiss the bride and may all in attendance bow to your new immortal king! "And as she yelled this to not only those in attendance but also to all of those in yharnam and as she finished all the people roared in joy for their new king and queen.

( **warning time skip again** )

{Yharnam castle nine years later}

Hadrian and maria both have had good lives since their marriage, they have two children a son and a daughter, the son is harrison vileblood who is about eight years old and has pure snow white hair almost the exact same as his father and pale gold eyes similar to his mother's eyes. Their daughter is veronica who is six years old and has pale blond hair like her mother and her eyes glow a neon red like her father's right eye. Hadrian has begun their training with the vileblood hunters and the knights of annalise, after the ceremony there were many things that happened such as the yharnamites building a castle where the old grand cathedral stood for so long for their king and queen. The people of yharnam praise their king and as some call him 'god' for all he has given and now they have been able to live in peace for many years while also still training for if they must fight for their king, hadrian was now watching his people training for any future war that may break out. Hadrian was now sitting in his throne room wearing a open blood red trench coat with gold embroideries on it and wasn't wearing a shirt showing off his muscled torso which had a pale complexion along with combat boots and a normal pair of pants, he had his snow white hair reaching the small of his back with goatee( _ **google dracula from castlevania lords of shadow 2 and just give him white hair.**_ ). His queen looked the same as she had when they had married, her hair looked like a shining jewel in the light with her blade at her side glistening with a red tint when light hit it just right. To the right of maria was sera the head of the new royal guard and one of hadrian's strongest warriors and hunters, she wore her father's old hunter outfit and carried a katana that was longer than most others ( _ **think the sword musume wielded by sephiroth in final fantasy**_ ) her eyes were wrapped up with a blindfold and she had light blond hair.

(back to hadrian though)

Hadrian had mastered a strange power he discovered when he pulled in a new moon scented hunter who seemed to reek of the arcane and while this one fought long and hard when he saw hadrian he started to swing about a small stick that shot diffrent types and colored lightning like bolts, so hadrian transformed into his bat form and ripped the guy in half, eating him before he could hurt any of the people from his he ate the weird man he had summoned he shrunk back to his human form and got a rush of memories which gave him insight into the 'magic' this man seemed to wield. Within two years he had mastered all that the man had in his mind and experimented with his own 'magic' and he mastered many forms of it later on he gave his kingdom the secrets to magic and the people cheered for their god for giving them this gift. And so the scholars rose and became an organization dedicated to further increasing their arcane power and mastery, which hadrian aided them in their pursuits of more power. But as hadrian sat there reminiscing about the past he felt a pull in his gut before he was pulled away from yharnam and his hunters dream opening his eyes to a room of people dressed similarly to the man he ate to gain more arcane knowledge. " **WHO DARES SUMMON ME!** " he bellows at the large group of people.

{Hogwarts great hall a few minutes ago}

Albus dumbledore was worried about the 'chosen one' john potter at the moment, and the reason for him being worried was that he didn't have any extraordinary talent and was mediocre at best in his classes along with his snobbish attitude about how he should be given everything he wanted because he was the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and now albus was starting to doubt it but he had no choice now with the other potter being dead and gone. " _why did it have to be this little brat that had to be the chosen one in killing voldemort? At least this trial he will pass_ " the trials he had given the boy and he had failed had been numerous so far such as losing the philosopher's stone, not being able to get into the chamber of secrets or kill voldemort's horcrux in his diary but he did manage to save ginerva weasley. But this time dumbledore had a full proof plan to make john potter participate in the tournament and when he faced the trials he would finally be on his path as the next leader of the light. Dumbledore smiled as the goblet spat out the names of every school's champion " dumestrongs champion is VIKTOR KRUM, Beauxbatons champion is FLEUR DELACOUR, hogwarts champion is CEDRIC DIGGORY, and now that all the champions have been selected we shall- " the goblet glowed a bright red and out popped two names which dumbledore looked at strangely " John potter " then he read the second name and started to pale rapidly " Hadrian vileblood nee potter of cainhurst " and as he said both names both james and lily grew ashen white before everyone saw the goblet glow with an ethereal green and red mixture of fire before a flash of light blinded them for an instant before they heard a demonic voice bellow out " **WHO DARES TO SUMMON ME! "** they all looked up and all the girls and even some of the boys were blushing at the man that stood before them.

( back to hadrian's point of view )

He stood there with his eyes glowing like neon lights with power waiting for an answer from these lowly worms that do not even show the proper respect to that which they summon! " _how dare they drag me here just to stand there gawking! I should burn their flesh from their bones!_ " he thought savagely before an old man with a long beard started to walk towards him " is your name harry potter my boy? " hadrian looked at the old man " no my name is hadrian vileblood king of yharnam and cainhurst " a greasy haired man with a beak like nose sneered " he is lying headmaster he is just an attention seeker like his father, look he is even wearing a glamour in order for gaining attention " as soon as the man said that hadrian blinked for a moment before he replied with " I never knew my father nor do I have any need of one now, and I don't have a need for a glamour since I am fine with how I look unlike some among us now " he looked pointedly at the greasy haired individual " now tell me why I have been summoned "

dumbledore stepped up again " you are here to participate in a tournament and with the magical binding contract you have to participate " hadrian looked thoughtful for a moment " _I can tell that the cup shrouded with fire is what is binding me to this contract, and while I could shatter like squashing a bug I am intrigued and if what I have seen from the moon presence memories are to be believed then this is my home land so why not have some fun_ " he smiled " I guess I have to participate then don't I? " dumbledore gained a glint in his eyes " yes and your birth name was harry potter so it would be only appropriate that you live with them during your stay " dumbledore had a smile on his face while hadrian frowned " I am afraid I already have a place to stay, but if you wouldn't mind pointing out these 'potters' for me " at that james lily and john all stood up. John was a chubby little creature that almost looked like a goblin to hadrian and he almost cringed when he saw his 'parents' and 'brother' " so you are the ones who abandoned me to another family of those without magic? " james and lily started to sweat a bit from the glare they received from their second son " harry we meant to get you afte- " hadrian held up his hand " I care not for your excuses woman you just wanted me out of the way for your 'chosen' one " james started to get red faced with rage " watch your tone with your mother! " just as he finished that statement he felt himself being choked and glanced down into the glowing mismatched eyes of his second son  
" if you ever call this woman my mother I shall tear both her throat and yours out and drain you of all your blood " hadrian then released james and teleported back to the cup with flames in it " I will participate when these trials and only then but first explain this to me dumbledore is it? " " yes my boy follow me to the other champions, you come along as well john " and so hadrian followed dumbledore to the other champions until dumbledore turned to face him " since you are not registered in a magical school you will be enrolled in hogwarts now to get you sorted " hadrian again held his hand up for silence " I will be the champion of the yharnam institute as that is the school I helped create " dumbledore had a look of shock for a brief moment before he covered it up and thought " _ha as if a child of his age could actually have made a school on his own but I will humor him for now, after all he might be helpful to john_ " " as you wish harry- " " it's hadrian vileblood to you dumbledore " " fine then hadrian here is the schedule for the trials and we will send an escort for you on these dates " hadrian took them and then bid the headmaster farewell and teleported to his wife.

{castle yharnam throne room}

Maria was worried about hadrian because he had just vanished from his throne without warning and now he had yet to contact her. Just then hadrian entered the throne room and kissed maria " I am sorry my love for leaving unexpectedly " maria glanced up at him " what happened? " hadrian smiled a feral smile " a bunch of people from my home land summoned me for a tournament " maria smiled as well " and are you going to participate? " " of course my love why wouldn't I? Especially when my old family that abandoned me will be watching me compete against their only other son who has a pathetic amount of magic " they both started to laugh demonically at that and soon retired to their bedroom for the night.

Author's notes

1: sorry if my dialogue is not that good between characters

2: harry is going to be really OP in this story cause he is a great one which can bend reality

3: sorry for the time skips I just wanted to get into this quickly and the next chapter will be a while because I am going to be really thinking about how I want things to go you know

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!


End file.
